What If?
by HeartBreaker95
Summary: What if James and Lilly Potter both had twins, and their twins survived the battle between the Dark Lord. This is the story of their daughters Charlotte and Jasmine Potter and the way that these two girls are able to help Harry Potter change the out come of the second battle between the Dark Lord. Parings include: HP/GW, DM/OC, RW/HG


Chapter1: The Letter

Charlotte walked, heading home from visiting the park. A cold chill sent shivers down her spine. She lifted her bright green eyes up to the dark summer sky. Charlotte grinned and sighed. A storm is brewing' Charlotte loved storms. She loved the vibrancy of the colors, the feel of the rain on her skin, and the dark clouds. She turned her emerald orbs up to the swirling mass of clouds in the sky. She was so memorized she paid no attention to where she was going.

Suddenly she was pushed backwards by an unknown force. Charlotte's eyes slammed shut as her back slapped onto the cold cement sidewalk. "Watch where you're going FREAK!" Charlotte heard the taunt insult being thrown her way. She didn't need to open her eyes to know whose nosily voice had spoken.

"Hey Maddi nice to see you too." Maddi sneered, "Yeah right seeing you just ruined my day." She turned to her Posey all blond heads bobbing around behind her," Come on let's go before someone sees us with her." The girls followed obediently they laughed as they shoved past her.

Charlotte stared at their backs she noticed that the Asian girl Cho was looking back at her with pity in her eyes. Charlotte couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Maddi who wanted only everyone to resemble her idea of perfection which included blond hair, blue eyes, and above all filled with hot air in their heads would allow Cho the smartest girl in the town into her little clique.

Charlotte turned dejected and tired. These sorts of encounters always left her feeling drained of energy, almost vacant. She set her emerald orbs toward her apartment building looming ahead of her. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered the reason for her return to London. Her father had sent for her almost a week after she had left to visit her eldest sister Jasmine who was currently visiting a friend from Hogwarts in Paris.

After only five minutes she was standing in front of the large white door. Charlotte wasn't sure why she was hesitating so much. Perhaps it was the feeling of excitement she could fell in the air. She took a deep breath and turned the door knob. She stuck her head into the well light living room, "Hello," she called out expecting to see her over exuberant father shout out a greeting from the kitchen, or her mother jumping up from the living room couch and running towards her. When nothing but silence greeted her she began to feel anxious once more. Charlotte took her wand out from under her jacket, and quietly made her way inside. Ever since she was a small girl her parents had taught her to be overly cautious. Charlotte walked stealthily down the darkly light hallway, when all of a sudden strong burly arms engulfed her; she let out of shriek of terror. A soft chuckle from her captor caught her attention revealing his identity.

" Sweetheart it's me. Do you honestly not remember your own father?" Charlotte laughed," Non oh papa how I have missed you." She engulfed her arms around him. When she pulled away she asked quizzically," Pourquoi did you want me to return so quickly father?" Her father smiled," Well Charlotte guess what arrived for you?" "Hmmmm I don't know papa, what is it?" Charlotte said with excitement and questioning wonder in her voice. Her father beamed down at her, "Check your jacket pocket hon."

Charlotte new better than to question; although she was not expecting to find anything. Which is why when she felt the bulge; that should not have been there she hastily removed the contents from the back of her pocket. It was a letter addressed to her from the prestigious wizarding school Hogwarts. She stared at her father," Dad does this mean I'm going to Hogwarts?" Her father simply nodded the smile still plastered on his face.

Charlotte stared down at the cream colored envelope with admiration. This was the moment she had been waiting for her entire life. Charlotte remembered the day she learned that magic was not something only found in story books. Her parents scared of the dangers that magic could bring; tried to keep their abilities on a down-low or to put it bluntly non-existent. Charlotte suspected it had everything to do with the war that had gone down in the past.

That one faithful day on the beach on her fourth birthday changed the entire course of her life. Charlotte smiled as she remembered that faithful day.

_Flashback begins…_

_Charlotte ran ahead of her parents laughing in glee as the soothing salty sea air made her long flaming red hair fly behind her. She crinkled her nose cutely and smiled back at her parents as she jumped into the shallow part of the sea. Elizabeth and Alec Potter laughed in amusement as they watched their youngest child splash around in the water. "Momma, Papa look at me I'm swimming!" Charlotte yelled out in glee as she breast stroked to deeper parts of the salty sea. "That's great my little lady bug, but be careful don't go out any further," Elizabeth yelled from the beach where she and Jasmine were currently sunbathing. _

_Charlotte rolled onto her back to float. She closed her eyes, as she enjoyed the warm rays of the sun on her pale skin. Charlotte sighed completely relaxed she opened up her emerald green eyes that glimmered like gems and looked up at the cerulean sky filled with fluffy marshmallow looking clouds,' There is absolutely nothing that could ruin today,' Charlotte thought before she felt something brush past her leg. _

_Charlotte gasped in freight and quickly ducked her head underwater to see what had startled her. She swiveled her head trying to capture an image of the strange being that had startled her, but she couldn't find it. Instead she saw small fish of different colors darting around her, and the colorful coral reef underneath her where she was able to spot two greenback turtles, and a starfish. Her eyes began to sting from being held open for so long underwater. Charlotte broke the surface and took in a lungful of air only to scream out a second later as she felt herself being dragged underwater._

_Her scream had been cut off by the water and Charlotte could feel herself choke, and all the energy being dragged away from her. She cast her emerald eyes on her ankle where she could feel the strong leathery grip of her captor. Charlotte's eyes doubled in size as she stared at the horrifying image what appeared to her as a mermaid. Her captor's skin was an off gray, and leathery. Her hair appeared to be no more than little yellow strings growing from her head, and her eyes where a deep shade of violet. Charlotte would have screamed if she had the energy, but she could already feel herself slowly passing out as the sea water rushed into her body. _

_Charlotte's eyelids began to droop but she could make out the faint outline of a humanoid shape swimming towards her and her captor, as the figure came closer Charlotte realized that it was her father; a strange light was emitted from the tip of a wand that he was holding. The mermaid released Charlotte and hurriedly swam into the depths of the sea leaving Charlotte suspended for a second until Charlotte felt her father wrap an arm around her petite waist. Charlotte closed her eyes from exhaustion," Charlotte honey go ahead and breathe!" She heard her father yell. _

_Charlotte took in a breath hesitantly since she could still feel the sea water all over her body, expecting to only inhale more water, but instead she breathed in air. Suddenly a tight pain constricted her body, and a loud POP could be heard before all was silent. Charlotte opened her eyes in pain, one moment they were still underwater and the next Charlotte and her father found themselves on the beach next to her mother and sister. _

_Elizabeth and Jasmine stared worriedly down at her," Honey I'm so glad you're safe," Charlotte's mom cried as she embraced her. Charlotte hugged her back but quickly pulled apart," I think mom and dad have a lot of explaining to do when we get home Charlotte," Jasmine piped up as she hugged Charlotte._

_Both parents stared at each other Charlotte and Jasmine could see they were having an argument with their eyes," I know papa is a wizard I saw him use his wand," Charlotte said but winced from the pain in her throat. Alec Potter sighed in exhaustion," Yes honey your right as always." The Potter's than gathered their beach towels and began to head back to their car. _

_End of Flashback…_

After the secrete came out in the open her parents were left with no other choice than to train Charlotte and Jasmine, and help them hone their abilities. Charlotte turned to her father and asked the question that had been on her mind for quite some time," Papa where is momma?" Alec smiled warmly at her," She went to visit her younger sister Petunia and her family."

Charlotte's eyes lit up," Am I going to go to school with Harry Papa?" Charlotte asked practically bouncing on the balls of her feet form excitement. Even after eleven years their family had never had a chance to meet Harry. Alec smiled reassuringly at her," Oui honey and I expect Jasmine and you to be like sisters to him." Charlotte grinned, "Yes papa," she nodded her head as a conformation. Alec chuckled," Good now go wash up it is almost time for dinner and your mother should be home soon." Charlotte gave her father one last hug and rushed up to her room.

As she entered Charlotte noticed her snowy white Turkish Angora kitten Cupcake circling a pillow on her bed trying to get comfortable. Charlotte walked over and plopped herself down and began to pat Cupcake's soft fur. Cupcake began to purr in pleasure," Cupcake I'm finally going to attend Hogwarts, and even better Harry will be there also!" Cupcake meowed as she rubbed her small body on Charlottes' thigh. Charlotte giggled," I can't wait to finally meet him Cupcake," Cupcake purred and Charlotte smiled fondly down at her. Charlotte checked the time on her bedside table," Oh it's already six I better hurry before mom floo's back from Aunt Petunia's. Come on Cupcake let's go." The small white bundle jumped off the bed and quickly followed Charlotte out of the room.

Charlotte hummed under her breath as she made her way to the dining room when she heard a loud shriek coming from the living room,' What was that?' Charlotte thought as she ran into the living room. As she entered she saw her mom holding Jasmine in a tight bone crushing embrace.

"Mom come on I was only gone for a few weeks," Jasmine sighed exasperated making Charlotte giggle, and their father to chuckle as he plopped himself on the beige leather couch. Elizabeth shrugged sheepishly and took a seat next to her husband. Jasmine rushed over and hugged Charlotte almost knocking her over," Hey Papa just told me you got your Hogwarts letter it's going to be so much fun having my baby sister there with me," Jasmine gushed excitedly.

"Hey I'm only a year younger than you Jas," Charlotte yelled in mock anger. Jasmine ruffled Charlotte's red hair playfully. Charlotte giggled," Harry will be there also Jas; oh that reminds me did you see him mamma?" Charlotte asked as she sat down on a love seat. Elisabeth's cheerful expression changed to one of concern," No Petunia said he was off visiting a friend's house, but I find it so strange whenever I try to visit my nephew he is never home. It is just so peculiar," Elizabeth replied. Alec placed a reassuring arm around his wife's shoulders," I wouldn't worry hon after all Dumbledore trusted them enough to leave Harry in their care." Elizabeth's expression softened once more," Yes I suppose that is true," Elizabeth got up from the couch," Well it's dinner time and then I want both of my girls to go straight to bed. We're going to have a long day of shopping in Diagon Ally for all of the school supplies."

As the sister's rose from the love seat to make their way to the dining room their father stopped them," Girls I was waiting until Charlotte's letter came before I gave both of you this gift." Alec said as he made two small gift wrapped boxes appear on top of the coffee table with the help of his wand. "Go on and open them girls," Elizabeth said as she leaned her back on the said of the dining room door. Charlotte and Jasmine tore through the wrapping paper and the box and both found the most beautiful star and night pendants. The girls stared dumbstruck by the beauty of the pendants.

Alec chuckled," They belonged to my mother and now they belong to you. Your grandmother left them in my possession when both of you girls were born." Charlotte and Jasmine rushed and tackled their father onto the ground as they hugged him. Elizabeth laughed and rushed over to join into the family hug. "Honey… Girls… Can't Breathe…" Alec gasped out jokingly his eyes twinkling with mischief. The girls laughed as they got off their father and walked off to the dining room already putting on their pendants.

Later that night Charlotte found herself having a strange dream. A dream where she was levitated off her bed and an excruciating pain engulfed her, a pain almost comparable to the pain she felt when never she apperated, she moaned in discomfort, but suddenly just as the pain had started it vanished, Charlotte sighed peacefully,' Charlotte than suddenly heard a soothing voice_," My little lady bug the pendant that has been given to you is a gift that I hope will be able to help you on your long journey."_ Charlotte no longer found herself floating but on the ground staring at the young version of their great- great grandmother Prudentia. She was able to recognize her from photos their father had shown them. _"What do you mean help me on my journey?"_ Her grandmother looked down at her sadly," _Lady bug I am afraid you and young Jas will be thrown into a long journey that will be filled with many dangers, sadness, and death. I have had a vision of the future event's which is why I have left both Jas and you these pendants that will be able to keep both you and your loved one's safe._

Charlotte's eyes widened in shock she shook her head in disbelief and gasped when she saw a flash of silver. She ran her fingers through her now long silver locks," _That is a side effect of the pendant my little lady bug. When you wake up you will also notice your once emerald green eyes will now be the deep sapphire color like that of the pendant you bear. Jas has also gone through her own form of transformation. Although her transformation is not as drastic as yours; her hair has now grown to the same length as yours but it remains the same midnight black shade as it has always been, and of course her eyes now match the same vibrant violet color of that of her pendant." _Charlotte nodded in understanding," _Grandmother you said these pendants will help protect ourselves and our loved ones, but how exactly will they do that?_" Prudentia walked closer to Charlotte where she crouched down and touched her crescent shaped pendant," _This pendant has been infused with old magic. Neither my ancestors nor I are completely sure of how this came to place, but these pendants will absorb any form of hex, curse that is thrown your way._" Prudentia's voice began to weaken as she began to fade," _My little lady bug I am afraid the spell I cast so long ago to allow us to talk has come to an end. Remember my little lady bug I believe in Jas and you, and I believe you will succeed. Goodbye_." Prudita than embraced Charlotte before she vanished in a cloud of vapor in front of her.

Charlotte's eyes shot open," Was all that a dream?" Charlotte mumbled as she ran a hand through her hair absentmindedly. She almost didn't notice when she continued to run her hand through her hair even though she should have the moment she reached her shoulder blades. Charlotte gasped once again that night as she saw her hair was no longer a flaming red, but a silver color that could rival the moon. She jumped out of bed and rushed to her vanity," It wasn't a dream!" Charlotte said surprised. Her once shoulder length red hair was replaced with long flowing silver haired locks that reached her calves, and her emerald green eyes were now sapphire. Charlotte whistled," I wonder what Jas looks like?" Charlotte was about to walk to her sister's room but decided against it after careful consideration.

Charlotte climbed back into bed making sure not to startle Cupcake. She sighed as she replayed all the words her grandmother Prudentia had said. She twirled the pendant," Can this really protect those I love?" Charlotte shock her head," I guess when the time comes I'll know," Charlotte mumbled before she allowed sleep to overcome her.


End file.
